Takdir Tuhan
by Hikari Cherry Blossom24
Summary: Tidak berbagi hati, namun hanya raga. Meski akan memiliki 2 Istri tapi bukan berarti Sakura merelakan Naruto. Rela namun berpura-pura demi memenuhi keinginan. Naruto menolak dan pada akhirnya pasrah, cara Sakura memaksa turut menyakiti dirinya. Sakit di hati tak sesakit raga yang terluka. Inilah takdir Tuhan./OOC/Typos/Rated/T semi M for lime/NaruSaku slight NaruHina/HBD Naruto


Masashi Kishimoto.

Pairing NaruSaku slight NaruHina. Genre : Romance & Drama. Rated : T semi M. (lime, language, etc.) Warning : OOC. AU. Typos. Mainstream theme. Boring.

Story by Hikari Cherry Blossom24

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ**

* * *

 _ **Takdir Tuhan**_

* * *

Wanita itu membungkukan badan dengan sopan. "Terimakasih Bibi.." Senyumnya merekah lebar, memperlihatkan raut bahagianya kepada sang wanita tua. Dalam dekapannya terdapat sebuah bingkisan, isinya baju Kimono dengan desain yang elegan. Wanita tua itu terkenal dengan keahliannya dalam membuat Kimono.

"Terimakasih kembali.." Wanita tua itu membalasnya dengan nada khas sebagaimana usia.

Sakura bergegegas mengenakan sendal. "Saya permisi Bibi." Wanita itu merespons dengan segaris senyum dari tempat duduknya, setelahnya Sakura pun lenyap dari balik pintu yang menelan dirinya.

Lengan kokoh itu mendapat pelukan dari seseorang disamping. "Lama ya?" Sakura bertanya kepadanya. Ia menjawab dengan gelengan kepala, serasa enggan untuk sekedar membuka suara karena mengingat hari esok.

Naruto membuka langkah bersama Sakura, meninggalkan halaman rumah si tukang jahit. Saat mereka berada di dekat pintu mobil terlihat dua orang wanita sedang berbincang berdua dibelakang mereka. Sakura sontak memutar kepala untuk melihat kedua wanita yang sedang berbincang ria.

Raut bahagia di wajah cantik itu memudar seketika, dan Naruto menyadari apa yang telah membuat Sakura murung. Kini tatapannya tak kunjung luput dari mengamati dengan lekat kedua wanita di belakang mereka, keduanya terlihat sedang memilih sayuran di salah satu warung terdekat.

Pelukan terhadap lengan Naruto mengendur. Dahi lebar Sakura mengerut, menampakan wajah terluka yang membuat Naruto mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Enggan melihat raut itu. Eksresi yang amat menginginkan sesuatu yang mustahil dapat terwujud, seberusaha apapun mereka.

"Berapa usia kandunganmu?" Wanita yang sedang menggandeng tangan mungil seorang bocah sekiranya 4 tahun bertanya kepada sang teman berbadan dua. Perutnya tampak buncit karenanya.

Wanita berbadan dua itu tersenyum begitu cerah. "6 bulan.." Ia menjawab dengan bahagia, tampak jelas dari tampilan wajahnya. Telapaknya terus mengusap perut buncitnya, menyalurkan cinta kepada buah hati.

Naruto mengembalikan pandangan ke arah Sakura, dan mendapati kesedihan yang mendalam dari sepasang _emerald_ cerah itu. Dia sedih karena tidak bisa seperti mereka yang berada di sana. 2 tahun sudah mereka menikah, namun hingga kini Sakura tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuk Naruto. Telah diagnosa bahwa Sakura tidak bisa mengandung, dan itu membuatnya sangat terpukul.

Mereka sudah berusaha, terapi pun tidak terlewatkan. Namun apa daya bila takdir bersikeras menolak, maka dengan terpaksa mereka menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa sampai kapan pun Sakura tidak akan bisa mengandung seorang Bayi di rahimnya. Hingga sebuah keputusan pun telah diambil secara pihak.

Keputusan bodoh. Naruto sangat menyesali atas pilihan yang Sakura ambil. Dia putus asa sehingga tidak bisa lagi berpikir dengan jernih, telah seenaknya memutuskan pilihan untuk hubungan mereka.

Naruto merangkul pinggang Sakura. "Ayo.." Ia mengajaknya masuk ke dalam mobil. Terlihat berat karena masih ingin menetap disini, melihat kebahagiaan mereka membanggakan buah hati, tapi Sakura tidak berdaya dan tidak bisa menolak, waktu pun sudah sore dan bisa saja mereka tiba di rumah saat senja.

3 harian ini Sakura disibukan oleh berbagai macam persiapan untuk pernikahan Naruto. Keputusan sebelah pihak yang diambil ialah merelakan Naruto menikah dengan bekas cinta pertamanya dulu. Sakura sendiri yang meminta, saat Naruto menolak keras dia malah memaksa. Dirinya tidak punya pilihan lain, untuk itu Naruto harus menikah lagi demi mendapatkan keturunan.

Karena terlalu mencintai Sakura membuat Naruto tidak berdaya, dan lagi cara wanita itu memaksa sangat keterlaluan. Dia menyiksa diri sendiri. Tidak mau makan atau pun minum, dan terus mengurung diri di dalam kamar. Jika bisa Naruto rela menggantikan posisi Sakura, asal dirinya tidak menikah lagi dengan wanita lain hanya untuk mendapatkan keturunan. Tapi jalan ceritanya berbeda jauh dari yang diharapkan.

 **Blamm..**

Meski saat ini sudah masuk di mobil, namun pandangan Sakura tetap tertuju ke arah belakang. Badannya berputar demi melihat para Ibu muda di luar sana.

"Sakura..." Naruto memanggil sang Istri, memerintahkan dia untuk duduk manis tanpa banyak tingkah. Sakura patuh. Kini dia telah duduk sembari menyandarkan kepala di bahu kokoh Naruto, menjadikannnya sebagai bantal untuk kepala. Ia lelah setelah berhari-hari aktif dan jarang istirahat. Semua untuk persiapan pernikahan Naruto dengan Hinata, mantan kekasih Naruto saat sekolah menengah akhir dulu.

Sampai kini Hinata masih mencintai Naruto, hal itu telah menjadikan alasan mutlak Sakura untuk menikahkan mereka. Selagi mempunyai kenalan lama, lalu apa salahnya mereka 'memproduksi' darah daging Naruto, tidak perlu mengadopsi anak orang lain. Lagipula Sakura inginnya Bayi kandung Naruto, bukan Bayi pintaan.

"Naru sayang.." Naruto merespons panggilan Sakura dengan deheman khas. Ia fokus menyetir. "Ini jalan terbaik." Lagi-lagi mengungkit soal keturunan. Naruto malas bila berbincang mengenai pewaris. Ia tidak butuh pewaris selama Sakura bersama dirinya, tapi kenyataannya Sakura sangat keras kepala. Demi pewaris dia rela di poligami, padahal sudah berulang kali Naruto menolak dan berulang kali pula Sakura memaksa.

Naruto membisu, enggan meladeni percakapan Sakura. Konsentrasinya fokus pada jalan raya untuk menghindari kecelakaan berkendara.

Sakura melirik Naruto, lalu menghela nafas ketika mendapati raut datar di wajah tampan itu. Ia sadar dan tahu Naruto paling tidak suka kalau mengungkit soal Namikaze cilik, tapi ia sengaja melakukannya agar Naruto terbiasa. Hanya itu jalan satu-satunya

"Baiklah." Terdengar helaan nafas. Sakura memanyukan bibir, membatin entah akan sampai kapan Naruto akan bersikap seperti ini. Ada kalanya semua akan berubah, mungkin setelah melewatkan beberapa tahun lagi. Segala sesuatu butuh proses.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana?" Hinata memperlihatkan seluruh jari tangannya kepada Hanabi. Setiap kuku putihnya di beri pewarna biru muda, ciri khas setiap kaum hawa untuk mempersolek diri. Cantik itu perlu, bahkan yang paling utama.

Gadis remaja bermata putih itu tersenyum lebar. "Cantik sekali.." Ia menyentuhnya, dan mengelus jemari lentik tersebut. "Nee-chan, aku juga mau."

Hinata mengusap pucuk kepala Hanabi. "Minta kepada Ibu." Gadis itu mengangguk semangat, tanpa basa-basi bergegas meninggalkan Hinata untuk menyusul sang Ibu yang berada di dapur. Hinata tertawa melihatnya.

Sakura telah mengenal baik putri sulung Hyuuga, kebetulan dia juga mantan kekasih Naruto. Cinta pertama yang di tinggalkan demi wanita lain. Hinata masih mengingat kejadian dulu, saat dimana Naruto memutuskan hubungan mereka secara pihak demi Sakura. Tetapi sebagai wanita yang baik hati ia pun mengalah dan merelakan Naruto bersama Sakura.

Mendapat sebuah penawaran, maka Hinata pun langsung menerima tawaran untuk menikah dengan Naruto meski awalnya sempat mendapat tentangan dari Kizashi. Sakura sudah menjelaskan alasan dia menikahkan mereka, yaitu memberikan apa yang tidak bisa diberikan olehnya kepada Naruto. Seorang anak.

Besok adalah hari pernikahan itu, bahkan Sakura sendiri yang menyiapkan semuanya. Dia ingin yang istimewa untuk Naruto, karena sangking cintanya kepada Naruto wanita Namikaze itu rela memesan Kimono daripada membeli yang langsung jadi. Dia ingin pernikahan tradisional.

Hinata tidak tahu mimpi apa sebelumnya dirinya. Selama 3 bulan ia menanti jawaban Naruto menerima pernikahan mereka, jika Sakura tidak bisa membujuk Naruto maka bermimpilah hari esok akan terjadi. Seminggu sebelum besok Hinata mendapat kabar dari Sakura, bahwa minggu depan pernikahan mereka akan dilaksanakan di kuil. Naruto menerima pernikahan mereka.

Gadis indigo itu sendiri tidak tahu. Haruskah ia berbahagia di atas penderitaan Sakura? Itu memang memalukan, tapi nyatanya dirinya memang benar seperti itu. Sampai kini ia masih mencintai Naruto, hingga saat mendapat kesempatan kecilpun tidak mau melewatkan, terlebih Naruto akan menjadi miliknya kelak. Menjadi Ibu dari anak Naruto. Menjadi Nyonya Namikaze dari Istri kedua Naruto.

Hinata berdiri di muka jendela dan memandangi kelamnya langit malam. Kedua matanya terkatup menikmati setiap detik waktu yang berlalu. Mulai malam ini hingga esok kemudian kebahagiaan tak kan pernah pudar melingkupi hari-harinya. Seperti sebuah mimpi bisa memiliki Naruto lagi, bahkan hidup dalam ikatan sah bersamanya.

Terdengar hembusan nafas. "Terimakasih, Tuhan.." Hinata tersenyum bahagia. Bulan menjadi saksi bisu atas apa yang Hinata rasakan malam ini. Kebahagiaan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura membenarkan letak kepalanya di atas bantal. Setelah nyaman dengan posisi tersebut ia lantas menarik selimut, membalut tubuh mungilnya dari dinginnya angin malam. Melihat Naruto memasuki kamar membuatnya urung memejamkan mata, atentsinya tertahan pada Suami pirangnya nan tampan itu. Selalu saja begitu, dia terlihat seksi dan memukau.

"Kau belum juga tidur.." Nada itu menyeruak, terdengar agak kesal. Naruto marah kepada Sakura. Beberapa harian ini dia disibukan dengan urusan pernikahan hingga melupakan dirinya yang butuh istirahat. Naruto heran bagaiamana Sakura bisa terlahir sekeras kepala itu. Seperti batu, atau bahkan lebih keras dari batu.

Setelah meletakan laptop di meja Naruto duduk di sofa, kemudian membuka laptop berlogo _apple_ tersebut. "Kedatangan membuatku terbangun." Sakura menyibak selimut, setelah itu ia turun meninggalkan ranjang. Naruto terlihat sibuk dengan laptopnya. Dia sibuk kerena pekerjaan kantor yang menjadi PR.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?" Sakura mendengus mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Naruto mengalihkan atensi, kini melirik Sakura yang tengah berpeluk manja pada dirinya.

"Tidak kok." Naruto tersenyum simpul. "Justru itu, aku malah senang kau datang.." Ini kamar mereka berdua, tentunya Sakura senang dengan keberadaan Naruto di sini. "..sayang." Respons singkat menjadi penyahut atas panggilan Sakura. "Etto.. apa kau bahagia?"

Ketikan Naruto di papan keyboard terhenti. "Aku bahagia selama kau bersamaku.." Kemudian ketikannya berlanjut.

Sakura memainkan bibir. "Bukan itu.." Naruto meliriknya lagi. "Emm, maksudku apa kau bahagia untuk hari esok dan seterusnya?" Kini Naruto paham mengenai percakapan Sakura, dan saatnya untuk berkata jujur.

"Keputusanmu membuatku tidak bahagia.." Nadanya terdengar begitu dingin, namun Sakura tidak mendengarkan apa yang Naruto katakan. Tatapannya tertahan di wajah rupawan sang Suami, berpikir bahwa esok sosok tampan itu bukan lagi miliknya seorang.

Meski hati Naruto milik Sakura seutuhnya, akan tetapi raganya terbagi dua untuk wanita lain. Sakura menyadari akan hal tersebut, namun itulah pilihan yang paling tepat. Naruto butuh penerus, dan memang sudah tabiatnya seperti itu. Malam ini adalah malam terakhir Naruto menjadi miliknya seorang, dan saat esok hari tiba raga Naruto telah terbagi dua untuk Hinata.

Menyakitkan memang, tapi Sakura akan mencoba tetap tegar.

Sambil menatap sendu, Sakura mengelus pipi berkumis Naruto dengan lembut. Sesaat kemudian ia menarik wajah tampan itu, mendekatkan ke wajahnya. Jika sudah begini apa boleh buat, terpakasa Naruto meninggalkan pekerjaan demi Sakura. Sangat disayangkan sekali untuk di lewatkan.

Sepasang kelopak lentik itu terkatup secara perlahan. Naruto mengecup sekilas bibir mungil Sakura, lalu menatap wajah bersemu itu sambil tersenyum tipis. Ia merebahkan sang Istri dan mengungkungnya setelah itu. Bibir mereka kembali bertemu, kali ini bermain dengan lumatan basah hingga menimbulkan suara decapan yang terdengar liar.

Kedua tangan Sakura merangkul leher Naruto, namun hanya sesaat ketika pegangannya beralih ke kepala untuk meremas rambut pirang pendek itu. Naruto membuka mulut, kemudian menghisap rakus bibir bawah Sakura. Setelah menghisap daging kenyal itu ia lumat lagi, kali ini terkesan brutal— seolah meminta sebuah pertanggung jawaban.

Naruto marah, kesal kepada Sakura. Dia terlau sibuk dengan urusan sendiri hingga tanpa sadar melupakan apa yang setiap saat Naruto inginkan. Pria itu menginginkan perhatian, sentuhan, belaian, kecupan, dekapan dan kepuasan. Jika cinta dan kasih sayang diberi sebagai pengganti maka Naruto tidak bisa menerimanya. Yang ia inginkan sosok Sakura. Selalu bernafsu ingin menjamah tubuh mungilnya setiap kali ada waktu. Dirinya tidak bisa lepas dari kehangatan yang selalu Sakura berikan.

Sakura memang bodoh. Begitu cerobohnya dia melupakan pelayanan sebagai seorang Istri kepada Suami. Tentu saja Naruto kesal, pemaksaan yang Sakura lakukan terhadapnya begitu keterlaluan. Karena marah membuat Naruto enggan meminta semua itu kepada Sakura. Ia ingin wanita itu mengerti sendiri, meski sebelumnya Sakura telah mencoba dan mendapat penolakan tetapi tak seharusnya dia menyerah.

Untuk kali ini Naruto melepaskan kekesalannya kepada Sakura. Telinganya ingin sekali mendengarkan suara tangisan bercampur desahan Sakura ketika di ranjang, hanya dengan cara itu ia bisa melepaskan segala keluh kesahnya. Melihat Sakura tersiksa di bawah kendalinya, bahkan dengan tega menggagalkan puncak yang menyapanya. Dia harus merengek dengan nada manja dulu untuk menuntaskan pencapaian puncak.

Naruto menyeringai ketika kuku panjang milik jemari lentik tersebut memberi goresan di kulit lehernya, meninggalkan bekas sayatan panjang di sana. Ini hadiah. Ia suka dirinya di lukai dengan kuku panjang itu, terlebih luka sebagai pelantara atas kenikmatan.

Bibir ranum Sakura tiada henti meloloskan rengekan. Kali ini Naruto mempermainkan dirinya. Apa yang bisa dilakukan olehnya, karena pada kenyataannya ia juga menginginkan hal yang serupa. Sebuah sentuhan dan cumbuan. Tapi kali ini Naruto menyetubuhi dirinya cukup kasar dan keras, seperti melepaskan beban di pundaknya.

Sakura tidak buruk dalam hal melayani Naruto. Terkadang lelaki itu bisa melakukannya dengan kasar, sering kali membuatnya menangis dalam penyatuan mereka. Menangis kerena di hentikan, hal itu membuatnya sangat tersiksa. Itulah kegemaran Naruto saat berbagi kehangatan, tak membuat Sakura takut tapi malah ketagihan.

Meski kerap dipermainkan pada akhirnya semua yang tertahan dapat Sakura lepaskan dengan enteng. Penyiksaan itu tidak bertahan lama. Ada niat terselubung dibalik perbuatan nakal Naruto, hanya Sakura sendiri yang tahu. Tidak perlu melibatkan Tuhan dalam kenikmatan duniawi, cukup adam dan hawa saja yang tahu, menjalankan dan merasakan bersama.

Naruto bergerak gesit, langsung melepaskan bibir _peach_ Sakura karena ingin mendengar lenguhan indah. Bak melodi yang mengalun lembut, mengusik indera pendengaran seorang Naruto Namikaze. Ia lemah karena lenguhan merdu itu, seakan mengosongkan isi kepalanya untuk tidak memikirkan apa pun selain kepuasan.

"Oouhhh.. Naruhh~"

Waktunya berhenti begitu singkat, detik berikutnya tubuh Sakura kembali terdorong keras. Wanita itu mencari pegangan. Karena hanya berpegang di badan sofa tak memungkinkan bisa bertahan, maka pinggang kokoh Naruto yang menjadi temeng untuknya bertahan dari guncangan kasar tersebut. Rahimnya sampai kram karena kegilaan Naruto. Pria itu terlihat geram.

Naruto berhasil membuat bibir mungil itu meloloskan pekikan. Dadanya bergemuruh, kecanduan mendengarkan rintihan Sakura setiap saat ia menyiksanya. Permintaan tanpa kata, hanya melalui suara suara merdu serta tatapan saja sudah membuat Naruto mengerti keinginan terbesar Sakura. Ia suka bermain 'agak' kasar, nikmatnya begitu ketara.

Jika bisa berbicara tidak akan segan sofa putih yang menjadi saksi bisu atas perbuatan mereka berkomentar, mengatakan kegiatan mereka terlalu banyak tuntutan sehingga mampu menggeser letak sofa yang tak bisa berjalan. Tidak sedang marah pun memang seperti itulah sosok Naruto. Penuh tuntutan. Sakura tahu semuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dia mengedarkan pandangan disekitar, merasa ada yang aneh dengan keadaan saat ini. Gelap, sepi dan dingin. Tampak secercah cahaya berasal dari salah satu kamar yang tertutup, segera saja ia menghampirinya.

Tangan kurus itu terangkat ke udara, kemudian menyentuh gagang pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut secara perlahan. Saat pintu terbuka keadaan di dalam sana membisukannya dalam luka. Ia terdiam membatu melihat kedua insan di dalam kamar tersebut, mereka terlihat bahagia bersama Bayi dalam gendongan seorang wanita berponi rata.

Bayi itu berambut pirang, badannya gemuk sekali. Sangat menggemaskan hingga Naruto terus mememainkan hidung mungilnya dengan jari telunjuk. Dia tertawa cekikan, sedangkan Hinata tersenyum bahagia.

Hati Sakura menclos menyaksikan ciuman yang diberikan Naruto kepada Hinata. Kecupan penuh cinta itu telah terbagi, tidak lagi untuk dirinya seorang. Atau bahkan dirinya telah kehilangan kecupan itu. Naruto memejamkan mata, begitu pula Hinata yang menikmati kecupan di puncak kepala.

Jelas sekali wajah tampan itu memancarkan kebahagiaan. Sakura tersenyum getir, antara rela dan tidak rela melepaskan Naruto. Hatinya terasa begitu perih, rasa seperti ingin lenyap dari muka bumi ini bersama luka di hatinya.

Tetesan air mata itu berlinang, dan membasahi pipi mulusnya. "N-naruto..." Pria di sana menatap lurus ke depan, ia pun tersenyum ketika mendapat tatapan tersebut. Tidak ada senyum di wajah tampan itu, malah menunjukan raut tak senang saat melihat dirinya.

Sakura melangkah hendak masuk, namun tiba-tiba tubuhnya seperti di tarik dari belakang. Ia mengulurkan tangan— meminta sambutan dari Naruto, tapi malah tatapan benci yang di dapati olehnya. Tidak ada lagi tatapan lembut penuh cinta dari mata biru itu, kini semuanya telah sirna.

Liquidnya semakin membanjiri wajah. "Naruto..." Lelaki itu semakin jauh darinya, semakin tidak bisa digapai. Dia merangkul Hinata bersama Bayi pirangnya, dan memberi tatapan dingin kepadanya. Sakura sangat terluka.

 **"NARUTO...!"**

Dia terbangun secara kaget dari tidur lelapnya setelah mengalami mimpi buruk. Kedua mata bulatnya terus mengerjap, mencerna mimpi tadi dengan kepala kosong. Tadi itu buruk sekali.

Suara dengkuran menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunnya. Dengan segera ia menatap ke atas, dan yang di dapati adalah sosok Naruto sedang mendekap erat tubuh mungilnya dibalik balutan selimut. Nafas Sakura berhembus lega, tapi tak disadari olehnya bahwa kini setetes liquid bening menitik di sudut mata.

 _"Aku menyesal.."_

Sakura sadar penyesalannya tidak ada arti. Ia salah karena telah mengambil tindakan bodoh. Memaksa Naruto menikah lagi bukanlah pilihan yang tepat, namun apalah daya dirinya bila semua ini sudah terlambat. Besok adalah waktunya, hari pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata akan dilangsungkan tanpa penundaan.

Tubuh telanjangnya begitu ketara hangat saat dekapan Naruto melindungi dirinya. Sakura mencoba menjernihkan pikiran, menepis jauh-jauh perkiraan mengenai Naruto. Suami pirangnya itu setia, dan akan selalu mencintai dirinya hingga akhir hayat. Dia berjanji seperti itu sewaktu datang melamar dulu.

Wanita muda itu bergeming, hanya membenarkan letak kepalanya di lengan kokoh Naruto, selebihnya ia memeluk Naruto. Menjadikannya seperti boneka _teddy bear_ yang tentunya nyaman dipeluk. Bahkan yang ini jauh lebih nyaman, karena ada segenap cinta di dalam sosok hangat tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Saat mendapati sedikit saja kekusutan di Kimono tersebut dengan segera Sakura membenarkan letaknya. Beralih ke area wajah. Rambut pendek itu tertata rapi, wajahnya yang sejak awal memang sudah bersih, lalu permukaan bibirnya yang sengaja Sakura berikan polesan tipis lipstik merah untuk mempercantik bibir seksi tersebut.

Wanita merah muda itu mengulas senyum, namun Naruto menyadari itu adalah senyum palsu yang dipaksa. "Sayang, kau sangat tampan.." Berat dan terluka membagi Naruto bersama wanita lain, tetap inilah pilihan Sakura. Ia malu karena tidak bisa memberikan Namikaze cilik untuk Naruto, terutama mertuanya yang telah sekian lama menginginkan cucu.

Mereka tidak memaksa, tetapi Sakura lah yang memaksa. Mereka mampu menerima Sakura apa adanya. Selama bisa menjaga dan membahagiakan Naruto saja sudah cukup bagi Kushina. Ia tak begitu terlalu mengharapkan kelahiran seorang Bayi di keluarga mereka, masih ada Nagato yang bisa memberinya Cucu walau bukan dari Naruto.

Sakura menatap ke atas ketika tangannya mendapat genggaman lembut. "Sakura, aku tidak mau menikah.." Naruto mengutarakan perasaannya, berharap agar sang Istri mau mengerti dengan keadaan dirinya. "Aku mohon jangan seperti ini. Kita jalani saja kehidupan ini bersama, aku tidak ingin ada pihak ketiga dalam hubungan kita." Ia menutur panjang, mengungkapkan sesuatu yang sejak lama terpendam di dalam hati. Selama ini ia banyak diam.

Wanita itu menyentuh wajah sang Suami. "Sudah terlambat.." Sejujurnya ia sempat menyesal, namun tidak bisa dihentikan karena sudah terlanjur terjadi.

Naruto menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura. "Tidak! Ini belum terlambat, kita bisa menghentikan semua ini sebelum benar-benar terjadi.."

Sakura memberi elusan lembut di pipi halus Naruto. "Kau tidak mengingikan Bayi, setidaknya tolong pikirkan aku, Ayah dan Ibu.." Naruto terhenyak mendengarnya. "Kami semua menginginkan seorang Bayi darimu." Ia menunduk sedih. Ini pilihan tersulit dalam hidupnya. "Aku akan membantu agar kau terbiasa." Sakura tersenyum getir.

Naruto menangkup sisi wajah Sakura. "Akan aku coba, tapi aku tidak janji." Sakura menangguk. Naruto sendiri tidak yakin dengan pilihannya. Tidak ada wanita selain Sakura yang mampu mengendalikan dirinya, mereka semua sangat membosankan bagi Naruto. Hanya Sakura satu-satunya wanita yang di inginkan olehnya, tidak peduli pada apapun.

"Percayalah, kelak kau akan terbiasa dengan semua ini.." Naruto berpikir tidak yakin dapat menyentuh Hinata. Di dalam hati dan kepalanya hanya ada Sakura seorang, wanita asing tidak dapat menggoyahkan tentang Sakura dalam jiwanya.

"Sakura..." Sang Istri meringis dalam hati ketika mendapat tatapan sendu dari sepasang iris _blue shappire_ tersebut. Hatinya terluka melihat tatapan memohon itu, namun inilah takdir yang mempermainkan mereka. "Aku mohon." Sakura menghindari kontak mereka, paling tidak kuat bila melihat Naruto memohon melalui sorot mata.

Naruto menghela nafas putus asa ketika tak mendapat gubrisan dari Sakura. "Semuanya sudah beres.." Dia menyentuh rambut pirangnya, merapikan tataan disampingnya yang tampil sedikit acak. "Kau harus terlihat rapi dan tampan." Naruto mengucap dalam batin, mengira entah sekuat apa hati Sakura hingga rela membagi Suaminya bersama wanita lain. "Kita keluar.."

 **Grephh!**

Sakura sontak terkejut begitu mendapat pelukan. "N-naruto." Pria itu mengeratkan pelukan tersebut, bahkan menenggelamkan wajah di lekukan lehernya. Sakura luluh. "Sayang.." Ia mengelus belakang kepala Naruto, membagi cinta dan kasih sayangnya kepada sang Suami.

"A-aku tidak mau menikah." Persis seperti seorang anak yang di jodohkan oleh orang tua, hal itulah yang saat ini Naruto alami. Ia memohon kepada Sakura untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini sebelum terlambat. "Jangan paksa aku.." Wajah Sakura bertekuk sedih. Ia sadar telah berlaku egois dengan cara memaksa Naruto menikah lagi, tapi yang ia lakukan juga demi kebaikan semua.

"Sayang, mengertilah dengan keadaan kita.." Sakura mengecup kening Naruto. "Aku tidak akan mau melakukan ini jika bukan karena satu alasan, setidaknya tolong pikirkan aku." Semoga dengan bujukan ini Naruto luluh, hanya itu harapan Sakura satu-satunya. "Lakukanlah untuk diriku. Untuk kita bersama."

"T-tapi..."

"Sakura, apa semuanya sudah siap?"

Keduanya melepaskan pelukan, lalu melihat bersama ke arah pintu. Kushina memasuki kamar tersebut. "Sudah saatnya.." Ia mengusap wajah tampan sang Putra. "Pengantin wanita sedang menunggumu di kuil, sebentar lagi ucapacaranya akan di mulai."

Naruto menampilkan raut tak senang. Sakura tersenyum tipis. "Aku ada disisimu.." Hanya itu saja tidak cukup bagi Naruto. Kushina mengusap bahu Sakura. "Ayo." Dengan terpaksa Naruto mematuhi mereka. Sakura tega sekali menikahkannya dengan Hinata, Kushina bahkan tak mempermasalahkan soal pewaris. Naruto tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang mereka alami, terutama Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lagi-lagi perasaan ini. Sudah yang kesekian kalinya Sakura merasakan pusing, mual-mual dan kekurangan stamina. Dulu hal yang sama pernah terjadi, karena sering muntah-muntah Naruto memutuskan membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit dan mengira dia Hamil. Tapi setelah test keluar mereka pun dengan berat hati menelan kenyataan pahit bahwa yang Sakura derita hanyalah masuk angin biasa.

Dokter bilang jangan terlalu banyak berharap atau mereka akan terluka. Rahim Sakura tidak bisa di tanami benih, sampai kapan pun tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kushina menyapa Sakura, ketika menoleh wajah pucat pasih menyelimuti dia. Ia sontak terkejut melihat keadaan Sakura. Bibirnya pucat sekali. "Kau sakit.."

"Ibu.." Sakura langsung menyentuh tangan Kushina, menahan wanita itu ketika hendak beranjak. "Tidak apa-apa, aku baik-baik saja." Ia mencoba tersenyum, lalu melihat ke arah depan. Ingin menyaksikan persandingan Naruto dan Hinata bersama tamu, sudah saatnya pertukaran cincin untuk itu ia harus bertahan sebelum mereka sah dalam ikatan benang merah.

Kushina menangkup wajah Sakura. Kulitnya terasa dingin. "Sayang, apa kau yakin?" Ia menatapnya dengan ragu. Sakura menangguk, mencoba meyakinkan sang Ibu dengan tatapan.

Minato melongok disamping Kushina. "Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?" Ia mendengar kegaduhan antara Kushina dan Sakura.

"Jangan cemas Ayah, semuanya ba—"

 **BRUKHH!**

"SAKURA!"

Keributan yang terjadi dibelakang mereka sukses mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, bahkan menggagalkannya memasangkan cincin di jari manis Hinata. Ketika membalik badan terlihat Sakura sedang dipangkuan Kushina dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri, tanpa ragu Naruto langsung turun dari altar— meninggalkan Hinata.

Saat tiba di bawah Naruto segera memangku Sakura, menggantikan Kushina. "Sakura sayang..." Tangan lebarnya menepuk pelan pipi dingin sang Istri, namun tidak ada gerakan dari sana. "Kau kenapa.." Naruto beranjak sembari membopong Sakura.

Minato menghalangi Naruto yang hendak pergi membawa Sakura. "Biar Ayah saja yang membawa Sakura ke rumah sakit."

Mata bak predator itu memicing. "Tidak!" Jawabnya dengan keras dan tegas.

Hinata menyentuh bahu Naruto dengan ragu. "N-naruto-kun, jangan t-tunda p-pernikahan kita.." Dirinya sendiri bahkan tidak sadar telah melontarkan kalimat tersebut. Amarah Naruto semakin membara. Hinata tahu ia telah berlaku egois, namun ini keinginan hatinya sendiri.

Naruto mendecih kasar. "Dasar gila!" Tidak peduli dengan semuanya, ia pun bergegas membawa Sakura yang tak berdaya— meninggalkan kuil serta pernikahan. Keselamatan Sakura yang paling utama, bahkan saat ini pikiran Naruto sedang kacau karena mencemaskan keadaan Sakura. Ia ketakutan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cklek..**

Menyadari pintu ruangan tersebut di buka, Naruto langsung beranjak dengan cepat lalu menghampiri sang Dokter. "Bagaimana keadaan Istriku?" Tudingannya menuntut Dokter berkacamata bundar itu. Ia cemas sekali, ketara dari raut dan sikapnya. Sejak tadi lelaki muda itu terlihat gelisah, tiada lelah berjalan kesana dan kemari dalam waktu lama.

Kabuto membenarkan letak kacamata miliknya. "Nyonya baik-baik saja, dia hanya butuh Istirahat yang cukup.." Naruto menghela nafas lega. Akhirnya rasa sesak itu lepas dari dada. Ia lega mendengar kabar baik ini.

"Ibu.." Naruto memeluk Kushina untuk membagi perasaan lega. Saat ini mereka semua sedang berkumpul di rumah sakit, kuil telah sepi karena kepergian mereka. "Terimakasih Tuhan." Hinata tersenyum, turut merasakan apa yang kini tengah Naruto rasakan. Syukurlah Sakura baik-baik saja.

Kacamata bundar itu merosot lagi, bergegas Kabuto membenarkan kembali. "Jika mereka tidak kuat, bisa saja saat ini janin itu sudah tiada." Naruto terpaku dalam pelukan Kushina. Jantungnya seakaan berhenti berdetak, seolah dunianya tidak lagi berputar. "Terlalu kelelahan bisa memberi dampak buruk untuk kandungan Istri Anda, apalagi di usianya yang masih sangat muda."

"T-tunggu.." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya terhadap Kushina. "Apa maksudnya dengan kandungan?" Ia sungguh tidak memahami maksud dari ucapan Kabuto. Bukankah Sakura tidak bisa mengandung. Terakhir kali mereka periksa ke dokter 6 bulan lalu, dan itu sudah lama sekali.

Hinata tampak bingung dengan masalah ini. Bukan cuma Hinata, tapi mereka semua. Mebuki yang tahu Sakura tidak bisa Hamil tak mengerti apa-apa, dan lagi Kushina.

Kabuto tertawa geli. "Tuan, saat ini Istri Anda sedang Hamil.." Naruto masih mencerna. "Usia kandungannya baru memasuki minggu ketiga, masih sangat muda untuk itu dia perlu Istirahat yang cukup. Jangan sampai membuatnya kelelahan seperti ini lagi."

"A-apa? H-hamil?" Kushina tergagap. Ini seperti mimpi.

Naruto mengusap wajah shocknya. "Ya Tuhan, ini sebuah keajaiban." Ia bersyukur karena pernikahan itu belum sempat terjadi. Masih ada kesempatan bagi mereka untuk memperbaiki semuanya.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?" Hinata meninggikan nada bicara. "Jangan berbohong, kami bisa saja menuntut rumah sakit ini." Gadis indigo itu hilang kendali. Sang Ibu segera menenangkan, mencoba membujuk dengan penuh kesabaran.

"Permisi.." Kabuto melenggang pergi. Tak perlu melayani orang seperti mereka, jika di tuntut pun tidak akan berpengaruh karena mereka hanya menjalankan tugas yang sudah seharusnya dilakukan.

"Aku ingin menemui Sakura." Pundak Naruto dicekal dari orang dibelakang. Kepala pirangnya menoleh. "Lepaskan aku." Nada dingin menyeruak, mengacaukan suasana tenang di rumah sakit.

Neji menatap nyalang lelaki berambut pendek itu. "Kau tidak bisa lakukan ini kepada Hinata.." Cengkramannya mengerat, hingga mengusutkan _T-shirt_ yang Naruto kenakan. Sejak dari tadi dia telah mengganti pakaian.

Naruto mencoba melepaskan celakan di bahunya, namun Neji malah bertindak lebih jauh. "Apa yang kau inginkan." Lelaki tanpa pupil itu mencengkram erat bajunya, menantangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kau harus menikahi Adikku."

Tangan Naruto terkepal. "Tidak ada perjanjian seperti itu!" Oktafnya meninggi. Hinata membekap mulut untuk menahan suara isak tangisnya. "Kalau Istriku Hamil aku tidak harus menikahi Hinata. Kesepakatan ini hanya kontrak yang bisa dibatalkan kapan pun dan dari pihak mana pun."

"Kau..." Neji menggeram.

"Aku..." Naruto memaksa cengkraman itu melepaskan dirinya. "Membatalkan kesepakatan kita. Semuanya sudah berakhir sampai di sini, dan jangan pernah lagi hadir dalam kehidupan kami."

 **BAMM!**

Pukulan itu masih belum cukup, tidak sebanding dengan apa yang saat ini Hinata rasakan. Ketika Naruto mengangkat wajah, maka pukulan keras lagi-lagi menyapanya. Neji membantai lelaki pirang itu dengan membabi buta.

Kushina histeris, hendak melerai namun Naruto menghalanginya. "Lakukanlah bila hanya dengan cara ini aku bisa membayar kesalahanku.." Ia memasrahkan diri. Selama tidak menyakiti Sakura Naruto rela mengorbankan diri.

Neji semakin hilang kendali. Hinata tidak sanggup melihat Naruto disakiti lebih dari itu. Ia segera menghentikan Neji, meski awalnya gagal namun dia berhasil dengan cara membagi dekapan. Amarah Neji mereda saat mendapat pelukan terluka dari sang adik.

"Onii-chan..." Suara selembut sutra itu merasuk dalam diri Neji, seketika membuatnya luluh dalam rintihan Hinata. Ini takdir, dan mereka tidak bisa mengubah takdir yang sudah ditentukan oleh Tuhan. Kini mereka pasrah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto sudah menyentuh kenop pintu, namun sebelum membuka ia menarik nafas singkat lebih dulu. Ia menjilat permukaan bibirnya yang kering, terdapat luka memar disudutnya. Setelah merasa cukup baikan, maka dengan perlahan Naruto membuka kamar— tempat Sakura di rawat.

 _"Semoga dia tak menyadarinya.."_

Lelaki itu membatin. Sakura pasti akan cemas kalau melihat keadaan dirinya saat ini, dan bisa saja dia bertindak tanpa berfikir. Wanita itu paling tidak rela bila melihat dirinya terluka.

Mendengar suara langkah membuat kepala bak permen kapas itu menoleh cepat ke asalnya. Naruto tersenyum sambil menangis di sana, melihatnya Sakura langsung melompat dari ranjang kemudian menubruk tubuh tinggi sang Suami dengan pelukan erat.

"Hiks, m-maafkan aku..."

Bibir tipis milik Naruto terbungkam begitu rapat. Ia sedang mencoba menahan suara tangis. Sakura menenggelamkan wajah di balik dada bidangnya, dan menangis dalam diam di sana.

Wanita itu menyesal, bahkan kalau tahu seperti ini kejadiannya dia tak akan sudi membagi Naruto kepada wanita lain.

Naruto menangkup sisi wajah Sakura dan membawa tatapan bersalah itu padanya. "Jangan menangis.." Bisiknya seraya menyeka air mata dari pipi mulus sang Isrti dengan sentuhan lembut. "Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis." Ia hanya suka di waktu yang tertentu.

Sakura mengangkat tangan, lalu menyentuh pipi Naruto. Ia mengelus kulit berkumis tersebut. "Maaf.." Pria itu memberi kecupan dikeningnya. Satu hal yang Sakura sadari ketika membuka mata, terdapat memar yang membiru disudut bibir Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa.." Sakura menyentuh sudut bibir Naruto, membuat empunya gelagapan untuk menutupi luka bekas pukulan tersebut. "Eemm..." Wanita itu menyentuh luka tersebut.

"Mereka menyakitimu."

Naruto menjauhkan tangan Sakura, lalu menggenggamnya. "Ini salahku." Wanita itu menggigit bibir. Suaminya itu terlalu baik, hingga mau menutupi kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. Kesalahan itu fatal sekali.

Sakura berbalik membelakangi Naruto. "A-aku tidak akan memaafkan mereka.." Punggung kecilnya bergetar, pertanda bahwa dia sedang terisak. "Ini salahku." Suaranya terdengar parau. "Salahku." Ia menyembunyikan wajah di balik telapak tangan, menolak untuk memperlihatkan wajah sembabnya. "Hiks, maafkan aku.."

Naruto langsung mendekap tubuh mungil Sakura dari belakang. "Sstth, tidak apa-apa.." Kecupan bertubi di daratkan di puncak kepala merah muda Sang Istri, membantu menenangkannya dengan kasih sayang. "Jangan menangis lagi." Jemari kasar miliknya mengusap pipi Sakura, menyeka aliran air mata dari kulit mulusnya.

Badan Sakura di bawa berputar, kini berhadapan lagi dengan Naruto. "Maafkan aku." Ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya ucapan itu terlontar. Naruto tersenyum, kedua matanya terkatup sesaat menikmati sentuhan lembut disudut bibirnya.

Di dalam hati Sakura bersumpah tidak akan memaafkan mereka, perbuatan yang sangat memalukan baginya. Dirinya yang bersalah dalam kejadian ini, tak seharusnya pula Naruto yang disakiti. Sudah cukup selama ini Naruto terluka karena pernikahan mereka, sekarang dia tidak layak untuk disakiti.

"Sakit?"

Naruto mengecup ujung hidung Sakura. "Tidak sesakit saat kau memaksaku menikah.." Kini ia mencium tangan lentik sang wanita, dan kembali menggenggamnya seperti sedia kala. "Penderitaanku sudah cukup untuk menebus kesalahan kita." Begitu sayunya Sakura menatap Naruto. "Jangan melalukan hal bodoh lagi, mengerti!?"

Wanita itu menundukan kepala. "Tidak lagi.. aku janji." Jawabnya. Naruto turut menyentuh perut rata sang Istri, dan mengusapnya bersama-sama. "Ini seperti mimpi." Sekali pun hanya mimpi, dalam hati Sakura berharap agar Tuhan tidak membangunkannya dari mimpi ini. Biarlah hidup dalam khayalan selama angan-angan itu tidak mengorbankan hati salah satu diantara mereka.

"Ini bukan mimpi sayang.."

Senyum Sakura semakin lebar. Sentuhan dari telapak lebar itu terasa hangat sekali, dan nyata. Naruto menyadarkan melalui sentuhan bahwa ini bukanlah mimpi. Ini real, dimana dirinya telah dinyatakan _positive_ Hamil.

"Anak kita.."

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan senyum lebar, namun liquid masih menitik disudut matanya. Dia menangis bahagia. Naruto menarik Sakura dan kembali memeluknya, bahkan menuding sang Istri dengan kecupan. Mereka bahagia bersama.

"Terimakasih, _Anata_..."

Wanita itu memejamkan mata menikmati pelukan hangat dari Naruto. Wajahnya sampai merona karena terlalu bahagia. Penantian yang begitu lama, nyaris saja kehilangan Naruto demi mendapatkan seorang anak. Sakura bersyukur semuanya belum terjadi. Naruto tetaplah miliknya seorang, Tuhan yang telah menentukan takdir.

Tuhan merestui hubungan mereka.

* * *

 _ **THE END**_

* * *

Cuma mau bilang, ini bukan ffn hasil copas. Ide itu muncul sendiri, jadi harap maklumi kalo ada kesamaan tema dalam ffn ini. Udah itu aja :"v

HBD buat Naruto :* :* #bigkiss btw, ucapan buat ane mana? Ini hari ultah ane juga, masa pada ga tw sihh T_T


End file.
